I'm With You
by Kagha
Summary: Songfic / After her village is destroyed, a Ga-Matoran is left for dead in the hostile wilderness of her island. Orig. post date: 19/8/08


A cold wind swept across the valley. A pitch-black sky rose above the island, heavy clouds blotting out the moon, leaving the fields in an unlit darkness. A heavy wind battered the blades of tall grass and the sound of the rushing river was lost among the roars and howls of the bluster.

_I'm standing on the bridge__  
>I'm waiting in the dark<em>_  
>I thought that you'd be here by now<em>

A dark, rustic old stone bridge arced across the rushing river, suspended five bio above the flows, as the foamy water thrashed against protrusions of rock below. The stone tiles that crusted the bridge were tattered and soaked in wet mud, while wild plant life struggled up between the cracks. A lone Stone Rat scuttled across the bridge, and that was about it- no one dared come to this valley when there was a storm like this. That is, except, her...

A single Ga-Matoran stood on the bridge, holding a bag made of leave wrapped in her arms, tight against her chest. She stood there motionlessly, her amber eyes worriedly scanning her surroundings.

_There's nothing but the rain__  
>No footsteps on the ground<em>_  
>I'm listening but there's no sound<em>

Sheets of heavy rain fell from the clouds and pounded down against the fields, flattening spots of grass and cracking stone tiles on the bridge. The hard droplets smacked against her shoulders, leaving them hanging as she clung to the package.

She looked around, but beyond the glinted rain she saw nothing but the darkness and the battered bridge and grass. She listened but there were no footfalls or voices for kios.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?__  
>Won't somebody come take me home<em>

She sniffled, feeling desperate. He should be here by now... somebody should, anybody should. By now, the cliffs in the Gorge would have changed by now, and her village would be destroyed by now.

_I'm looking for a place__  
>I'm searching for a face<em>_  
>Is anybody here I know<em>

After numerable minutes of sitting sorely in the downpour, the Ga-Matoran walked off of the bridge in the direction opposite of the Gorge, determined to find something or somebody of hope.

She walked across the field, through the shattering rain, looking for anything- a lightstone, a campfire, a lightvine; anything to signify civilization. She looked for camps, other Matoran... hours went by, and her search still was futile. She collapsed on the ground, only now realizing the hot tears rolling down her mask. She wiped them quickly, and her thoughts strayed back to her villagers.

Where were they now? Did they make it? Were they lost? Were they... dead? _No, don't think that,_ she thought. _Never think that._

_'Cause nothing's going right__  
>And everything's a mess<em>_  
>And no one likes to be alone<em>

She looked up to the sky, feeling the rain batter her face full-force. Somehow, it didn't hurt thought, not nearly as the desperate feelings brewing inside her.

"Why?" She yelled. "Why did it have to be like this!" She threw her package to the ground, and watched as its flap flew open and a tablet flew out, with a carving of the only Matoran she loved on it. She wondered where he was right now... was he all right? She could only hope so.

She sniffled again, and held her knees up to her chest. She was alone right now. It was a horrible feeling. A feeling of ... what? Hopelessness? Fear? ... Desire?

_Oh why is everything so confusing__  
>Maybe I'm just out of my mind<em>_  
>Yeah yeah yeah<em>

She tried to recollect what had happened and why she was here now, but her mind was a scattered mess and she couldn't focus. She put her mask in her hands and wept.

_It's a darn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<em>

She snuggled herself up in herself, feeling the cold start to waft into her armor and chill her inside. Passively, a picture floated into her mind, a memory of living back in the village before it was destroyed. Was there any meaning then? Why was she there? Why was she here? Was there a point?

_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
>I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you<br>I'm with you_

As she drifted slowly asleep, she was suddenly reawakened by a sudden tap on the shoulder, like an echo in her senses. She started, springing to her feet and turning around to assume a defensive stance.

She then gasped out of both surprise and relief as she saw it was only another Matoran; a Le-Matoran, and one she recognized, if barely, at that. She'd caught a glance of him in the village at times, but she had never talked to him. But somehow, his presence was pleasantly warming right now. She smiled sadly.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that... well, I was separated from everybody else, and I was lost. You look like you're lost, too. I... well, you get it."

She nodded. "I was starting to think everybody else had gone." She admitted quietly. "Do you know how to find them?"

"Well, they're long gone from us being able to catch them, but I know how to track a good group of them."

"Do you mind..." she asked, "if I join you?"

"What?" He scoffed. "Is that even a question? Of course! Come on! I wouldn't leave you here! Is that an insult?"

She smiled, and stumbled helplessly toward him. He let her lean on his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Then he glanced at the package and said, "Let me gather that for you." He bent down, saw the carving, and flinched. Then he proceeded to pack it into the bag and gave it to her. "That's... yours."

She said nothing, too tired, and took it. Then he went back to support her and they walked together through the fields, while he guided them in the trail of the others.

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
>I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
>I'm with you<em>


End file.
